villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Crew
"Meet the Crew", also known as the "Team Fortress 2 Rap", is a fan song for the video game Team Fortress 2 written and performed by internet artist JT Music. It is a song about all nine classes of the game: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and Spy. Lyrics I got your head spinnin' runnin' circles around you With a baseball bat that I'm using to pound you I'll be up in your face in the blink of an eye No, I don't have wings, but I don't need them to fly With a couple double jumps, I'll be fleeing the zone Pick up your intel quick, then I'm bringing it home I'm a pretty big deal, that's the honest truth I mean, do you even know who you're talking to? About face, maggots, stand at attention Learn from a soldier who's reached perfection Forward charge with my RPG Helmet so low, I can hardly see! Bam - rocket jumping all over the place Finish you punks with a shovel to the face If that don't kill you, it'll break your nose I hope you weasels are taking notes Welcome to my magical candy land Where smiles are from ear to ear And everyone loves each other Come and spread the cheer This rap is kind of overdue (Right?) But now it's time to meet the crew (Tight!) The crazy dudes of TF2 So take a side, RED or BLU? After I pick my class I'm gonna kick your ass 'Cuz that's what we were born to do Let's set up shop and get to work I built a health dispenser if you've been hurt Plus I got plenty of sentry defenses But do not touch, 'cuz this stuff's expensive Auto-aim rockets oughtta wreck you bumpkins And just in case I need it - self destruction Step back 'fore I whack you with a wrench And when my turrets spot you You're as good as dead Cry some more, run while you can You little babies don't stand a chance They call me Heavy, this is my gun When she starts spinning, you'd better run I do not require brains or technique I've got so much muscle, I'll never be beat I'll mow you down wherever you stand, b*tch! Now I am hungry, make me sandvich I'm good Are you a bleeding idiot? To fight with a drunken Scot? I'll down a swig of whiskey For every grenade I launch Wherever I go, the explosions follow So keep your distance, lad And I carry traditional weapons I'll bloody you up with an axe This rap is kind of overdue (Right?) But now it's time to meet the crew (Tight!) The crazy dudes of TF2 So take a side, RED or BLU? Pick out my favorite class Check out my fancy hats I just don't know which one to choose I'm ze Medic, zo don't go far You might vant a tazte of my ubercharge Still a doctor, but I lost my license Zis could be a problem - Shiza! I'm alvays ready vith a bloody bone saw But I can't help much if your head is blown off Die, schveinhund, I vill vin zis Don't overdose on my syringes! Boom! that's another headshot, bloke I'm a professional, you're a joke I mean please mate, show some respect At least the way I'm doin' it You'll get a quick death I'm from the outback, where things get hectic Got a big machete that I'll slice your head with Aussie assassins aren't very common But when you hear this, keep on runnin' You probably know me for my disguise And I dress as sharp as all my knives Just when you think I'm on your team Au revoir, mon cheri I'm a very accomplished back stabber Who destroys your equipment with my sapper Gentlemen, there's a spy in our midst And he's got plenty of ass to kick This rap is kind of overdue (Right?) But now it's time to meet the crew (Tight!) The crazy dudes of TF2 So take a side, RED or BLU? After I pick my class I'm gonna kick your ass 'Cuz that's what we were born to do Videos Team Fortress 2 Rap by JT Music - "Meet the Crew" |Orignal TEAM FORTRESS 2 RAP by JT Music - "Meet The Crew"|SFM Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers